


Mine

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Human Eren, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, vampire Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a 2,000 year old vampire whose tired of the regular fang-bangers falling at his feet. Till one night a lovely human waltz into his bar and steals the vampire's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Opps, I wrote porn again. This one is actually doesn't have much of a plot. But what is there is inspired by True Blood. Honestly, I just wanted to write Vampire Levi and Human Eren.

He sat in his throne, the club was especially packed this night, he blamed it on the fact the near by university was officially on it spring break. Younger bodies occupied the space, most of the youths looked out of place amongst the regulars, die hard vampire fanatics. Or fang-bangers they were dubbed. Chin propped on his fist, his silvery blue eyes scanned the crowd languidly.  Several visages were glued to him, breaking contact when they were caught red handed by the old vampire. Their heart would beat erratically against their rib cage, excited at the thought that Levi may have an interest in them. He didn’t.

As a vampire, Levi was accustomed to a certain type of life; seducing humans had lost it appeal a century ago. It was no longer a challenged when vampires officially made their existence known to the world. Now he had to fight every night from ripping their throats as they approached him, asking to please him, to feed him. Levi was an attractive man who carried himself with an aura of sanctimoniousness and normally his aloofness kept people at bay. But it acted as the opposite of bug repellent. They swarmed more desperately at his feet.

A body approached him, heart sprinting their blood through their veins, he had a youthful face; probably another university student because he shifted uncertainly to the steps to his throne. Levi remained motionless in the ancient, regal like chair, the cushion the color of Irises.  His callous eye though acknowledged the boy kneeling at his feet.

“Y-you’re beautiful,” he managed around a stuttered, voice cracking with nervousness.

“You really don’t think you’re the first human to come to me and spit lines of sonnets at me? Flowery words annoyed me during Shakespeare’s plays at the Global theater and they’re even less savory now. Go home. Do human things.”

The college student kneeled speechless before realizing the dismissal. He gathered control over his limbs and backed away cautiously, eyes still glazed with the look of enchantment.

Something shifted in the corner of his sight. Levi’s gaze was caught by sudden movement; a form grinding against one of the many stripper poles in the bar. It was a human in the tightest pair of leather pants Levi has ever see. It looked like the pants were painted on his body and not actuallly a fabric of clothing. Levi was enthralled at the way his hips rolled against the metal pole, head throw back as his lips and eye slid shut. He carded a hand through his hair and pulled himself back into the pole. Then he dropped, sensually, thighs parting to allow the metal to grind at his crotch. Even from 10 feet away, Levi could smell his arousal and scent; sweetening sick and thick on his tongue. The labor of his breath fell on the vampire’s ears. This human was alluring, so beautifully enrapturing. His torrid eyes followed the leg that hooked around the pole and the sway of his hips bumping the metal once more. Then the human’s gaze captured Levi’s and the vampire sucked in an inaudible sharp breath. The pools that mirrored back at him were green, a brilliant hue of green with swirls of oceans curving around the black pupil. They were unusually wide and dove-like for a man, appearing soft and angelic but the fever smoldering in them was anything but chaste.

Levi decided: he was going to have that human. He would taste the blood pumping in those veins that was now sending the human’s heart fluttering into overdrive as he made his way over; body irrepressibly drawn to the vampire’ prowess and seduction. It was the spell of the vampire’s sight on a human that normally drove so many flocking for a taste. And, for once in over two millennia, Levi used that tool to bring him to his feet. The blood rose to his cheeks and the boy kneeled at the mouth of the stairs, transfixed on the form in front of him. And his smell wafted more pronounced to his senses and it overwhelmed the vampire into a blood-thirsty frenzy.

Were Levi a younger and weaker vampire the boy would be drained dry of all his blood the moment he stepped within two feet of Levi. But he was an old vampire with years of experience controlling his hazardous urges. Besides, he was interested in something else the human could offer—his body.

His lips parted open and his tongue poked out to lick his dry lips. He fought for his voice to speak but he was too involved observing Levi.

“Your name, human?”

The human shook his head vehemently to sate the thoughts of lust from his mind. “Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

Eren, huh? The name was deceptively simple but lovely. He could imagine himself grunting the name while he had Eren chained, lower body exposed with his cock jutting out eagerly just begging to be suck. Then he would lift those thick legs and press his member into the hole that would gape pleasantly, wishing for him to fill Eren completely. Arousal spiked powerfully and warmed his belly. He was having this human tonight. Eren would be his.

“What’s yours?” He distantly heard the breathless question and his jerked his eyes to his mouth, wondering idly how it would look sucking him off.

“Levi.”

Eren moaned. “Such a sexy name for cold ass vampire.”

“Believe me; you’re going to enjoy my cold skin when I fuck you into a coma.”

The boy smirked wolfishly and his eyes with alight with desire and anticipation. “Death by orgasm? I like to see that.”

[x]

“L-Levi! Ahh.” Eren moaned and his head craned back in pleasure.

Subconsciously he pulled on the chains that hanged from the ceiling; they held him opened and exposed to the vampire’s lecherous gaze. His chest rose and fell harshly, muscles taut with the exertion.  Sweat coated the golden body, droplets cascading down from the firm perk to the newly formed four-pack then slipping into the fuzzy trail of pubic hair. His cock twitched again, demanding more of the vampire’s mouth.  But Levi ignored the delicious treat, eyes lowered further to catch the lube pouring down the inside of Eren’s thick thighs. The hard body shivered and it wasn’t from the cold draft of the basement either.

“I think I should keep you her. Like this. You’d make such a good pet for me.”

Eren groaned and fisted the chains, failing pathetically to rip them from their holdings. “Levi. Fuck me. Please. I can’t wait.”

Piercing nails scarped the bottom of his chin and focused Eren’s eyes on Levi’s. He took in the damp chocolate locks matted across his forehead, the abused red lips, the dusting of desire on his cheek bones, and the pupils that were blown wide, overtaking the brilliant green with darkness.  “Mmm. You can’t wait? You’re such a good little whore, aren’t you? What do you want, my whore?”

“Y-you!” Eren cried as one hand pinched his nipples, rolling the hard bud repeatedly between his fingers. “I want- ah ha…I want your mouth on my cock and in my ass.”

Levi practically purred at the husky voice that lathered those words. “Such a demanding whore, too. So needy for my cock.”

“I am, please. Levi.” The brunet pleaded and thrust his body into the Levi’s cold hands. The hands dipped further and gripped the base of his cock, lighting scraping his harsh nails along the sensitive head. Levi fell to his knee languidly, relishing the shudder that rocked the body in front of him; Eren moaned in anticipation and watched the vampire mouth the tip. The vampire’s tongue swiped across the head and tasted the saltiness of pre-cum and arousal. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked nosily, galvanized madly by the keening noises Eren breathed. Slurping up the flow of pre-cum, Levi took his length further, letting it brush the back of his throat. Eren released a strangled groan and rocked into the wet mouth, the vampire held his hips firmly with one hand while the other dipped under his balls, tracing back to his hole. He hummed approvingly around Eren at the hole that swallowed up his finger.

“Oh fuck, yes. Ah ah…ngh.”

The raven drew the length from his mouth and took it back in once more, fangs out and tentatively nipping along his cock.  The brunet groaned. “So fucking good. Do it again.”

Levi obliged and bobbed back on his cock, teeth scraping more harshly this time. He did it again. And again. Eren dipped his head back, a silent screaming forming his lips into an “o”.  He pumped two more fingers into him and the human jerked in his mouth, cum coating Levi’s tongue. Levi pulled away and allowed the milky substance to drip from Eren’s cock to the floor. He licked his lips, catching the cum on his chin.

“Hmm, I wonder, “ Levi started and rounded on Eren’s back, licking the sweat that beaded between his shoulder blades, “How many times can you cum in one night?”

Eren laughed breathlessly, head lolled forward in exhaustion. “I don’t think I can even get it up.”

“Oh, I don’t believe that for a second.” Levi bit his wrist and pressed the bleeding wound to Eren’s lips. “Drink up. I’m nowhere near done with you.”

The vampire hissed at the suction.  “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t even stand.” The brunet moaned and sucked harder before the wound patched itself closed. In seconds, his cock responded to the harsh grip at his waist. The vampire lapped at the human’s neck, inhaling the delicious scent of blood pumping underneath the skin. “Fuck. You smell so fucking good.” Levi growled into the flesh, fangs prepped for penetration.

“Feed from me. I want your fangs and cocks in me so badly. Fucking take me, Levi.”

The nails at his waist cut him superficially and then Levi pressed the head of his cock to his hole. He nipped at Eren’s ear once more. “You’re _mine_ , brat.” And he slammed deeply into Eren and gasped at the heat that clutched at him. He drew his hips back, allowing only his tip to stay in him before he snapped forward. The force of his body pushed Eren against the chains.

“Holy fuck!” Eren panted and rocked back against Levi to meet his thrust. “Harder… I want it harder.”

Levi mouthed his neck, savoring the smell of copper. He pistoned forward, his hands were the only thing that kept Eren in place under the power of his forceful thrust. He bit into the supple skin and groaned at the sensation flooding his taste buds. Eren cried at the fangs that stabbed him before moaning into the warm haze that overtook his senses

His blood tasted just as sweet and rich on his tongue as he smelled and it fueled the vampire. He leaned back, blood staining the outside of his mouth, and watched raptly as his pale cock was swallowed by Eren’s golden plump ass. The mounds bounced in his hands and he groped them roughly before his orgasm came. Levi jerked and moaned, spilling himself into Eren. His hips stuttered as Levi continued to pump his cock in him.

He reached a hand around, firmly taking Eren’s cock and stroking the length. The bounded body sagged again as the human came again, sperms spotting Levi’s hand. He dipped forward again and keened softly as Levi redrew his cock. More cum dripped on the floor, falling from the red abused hole. Levi smirked and licked at the wound before he pierced his finger and rubbed the digit at the twin holes. The skin healed seamlessly and he kissed the cleaned column.

“How was it? Getting being by a vampire?”

Lethargically, Eren glanced over his shoulder and a maniacal smile graced his tired features. “I want another round.”

“Fucking brat. At least wait five minutes, I don’t need you fainting on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbated so there's bound to be some mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
